<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【路人米】桥洞 by Prenezmoialeglise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591701">【路人米】桥洞</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prenezmoialeglise/pseuds/Prenezmoialeglise'>Prenezmoialeglise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian &amp; Guirao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:34:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prenezmoialeglise/pseuds/Prenezmoialeglise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>小流浪猫要成年了，路人叔叔送了他一个生日礼物</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mikelangelo Loconte/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【路人米】桥洞</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>有overdose，未成年米（其实也差不多成年了x</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>米开来今天已经十七岁零三百六十四天整了，流浪的小猫仔熬过了寒冬长成狮子，他决定给自己来针爽的，毕竟过了今晚他就逃脱了“夭折”，跨入了代表顽强生命力的“死亡”，这是件值得庆祝的事。</p><p>暑气刚刚散去，初秋的夜晚有些太凉了，米开来刚刚被房东赶了出来，抱着仅有的两床被褥又回到了熟悉的桥洞底下，他在这个桥洞里断断续续地长大，和他病弱的母亲一起，拿得到救助时就租一间漏雨的小房间住，救助花光了就搬回这个桥洞，每次回来小猫儿就长得更大了一点，而母亲也更病弱一点，直到一个冬天的早晨米开来发现自己的母亲变得和清晨的空气一样冰凉。米开来收拾了收拾，决定趁自己还看得过去的时候赚几笔，他见过其他的年轻人做那些事，他捏了捏拳头，金钱和毒品的诱惑还是压过了心底廉价的羞耻感，他需要一份上好的生日礼物和下个月的房租。</p><p>夜晚很快就来了，疲惫的人群在周五的十八点准时散开，盘算着周末怎么放松自己来迎接下一轮碾压。米开来在潮湿的冷风中穿着单薄破洞的衣服，哆哆嗦嗦地点上一个捡来的烟头，谄笑着求路过的男人操他。破碎的生活教会了他怎么找个陌生的壳子把破碎的自己装填进去，他学的很像，和红灯区的那群把做爱当作三餐的的姑娘小伙没什么区别，但是并没有什么人来光顾他。瘦削的肩膀，苍白的脸颊，发红的眼圈，乱七八糟的半长棕发，浮肿的脸上还能看出一点未退的少年的柔和，是个人就知道这是个病怏怏的小瘾君子，没人愿意花钱给自己找麻烦。</p><p>灰色地带的竞争者太多了，米开来换了个地方，特意找了个成人用品店的对面，附近的街上没多少人，霓虹灯乱七八糟颜色的光黏在他的脸上，逼得他微微眯起了眼睛，他在睫毛构筑的捕兽夹中看到了一个压低帽子走出成人用品店的中等个子男人，那是个趁手的猎物，他悄悄地想。米开来刚刚在那片充斥着呻吟的狂欢区见过这个男人，转了一圈又悄悄走进自助成人用品店，买上点东西紧张地塞进包里就匆匆回家。普普通通的衣着，起球的风衣，老旧的帽子，掉皮的人造革公文包，估计家里还有个早让他失去性欲的太太在等着，这样的男人最合适了，说不定吓一吓还能多捞几张毛票换个刚出炉的热面包。</p><p>米开来吸吸鼻子加重脚步尾随上去，那个中年男人疑惑地转过身把米开来从头到尾扫了一遍，伪装的婊气浸透了这个男孩，他挑挑眉毛，熟门熟路地介绍自己：“先生，我可比别人便宜多了，七十块来一次，不耽误您回家。”</p><p>男人果然进了小猫设下的套子里，歪着嘴笑了声问他是哪家的，刚刚还一脸得意风头无上的毛头小子愣了一下，男人了然的笑了：“还是个雏儿啊。”米开来少见的露出了窘迫，还是梗着脖子回了句：“七十块钱买个雏儿的第一次您赚了。”男人不置可否，只是提示了一下过了十字路口就有个能开钟点房的，三分钟路程，房钱男人来付。米开来装作不在意地“唔”了一声，示意男人带路，男人疑心要求看身份证的年龄，米开来掏出了偷来的一张身份证，清瘦少年们的脸多少有些相似，男人也没再多问。</p><p>钟点房里要暖和一些，米开来脱了衣服向男人展示了一下，男人问他会自己扩张吗，米开来回忆了一下别人的经历点点头，男人看了他一眼“嗯”了一声，转过身去脱自己的衣服。小男孩有样学样地把手伸到后面摸着探进去一个指节马上皱起了眉头，他不是没见过别人做爱，但是这种陌生的不适感还是让他有点难受，男人脱了裤子转过身来看见他皱着眉头一脸生疏的样子烦躁地摆了摆手示意他停下：“算了我没那个时间浪费。”</p><p>男人从包里拿出了一个假阴茎，大概是从刚刚那个自助店里买的，正常的尺寸但是米开来还是哑了一下，没经历过这些的小孩子怎么看怎么觉得它还是有点太大了，这太奇怪了，他期待着那个男人从那个不知道从还能拿出什么奇怪的东西的包里掏出一管润滑剂之类的，哪怕是瓶护手霜也好，但是什么都没有。男人捞起了米开来的一条腿把他顶在墙上，假阴茎就这么粗糙冰冷地贴上那个紧闭的小嘴的时候米开来还是暗暗地心慌了一下。果不其然，那个假阴茎像把钝刀一样慢慢劈开了米开来的身体，米开来吃痛地暗暗叫着，踮着脚用胳膊肘撑着男人的肩膀开始往上窜。男人狠狠地环住了他的腰毫不留情的往下压着，米开来绷直了的腰一下子软了下去，死死咬着下嘴唇的漂亮贝壳牙还是松了口哭出了声，他迷迷糊糊嗫嚅着小声请求男人轻一点他受不了这个，男人嗤笑了一声，捏了捏小男孩腰上的奶膘，在他耳边轻轻地吹着气：“操也是你求我，不操也是你求我，摇尾巴讨食儿的野狗没资格有这么多请求。”</p><p>劣质烟草的气息混着鲜明的痛觉像一团搅不开的沥青一样围困着米开来昏昏沉沉的头颅，每一下搅动都在黏腻腻地扯着米开来的头发，让他在隐隐约约的快感和足量的痛觉中挣扎不定。温热的肠道还在尽职尽责地排斥着陌生而冰凉的异物，但是大脑却在追寻着异物擦过前列腺带来猝不及防的愉悦，十七岁的他哪里受过这个，新奇的快感抓住了小猫尾巴，逗猫棒一样的撩拨着饥饿的小奶猫，把未经世事的小家伙逗得团团转。</p><p>男人到底是老手，知道怎么哄骗那个粉色的小山洞，几次抽插转动和时有时无的顶撞几下那块软肉就让肠肉蠕动着分泌出糖水，穴口变得松软可人，扯出的时候甚至还小小的“啵”了一声，男孩子秀气的阴茎也不受控制的半勃起来。第一次开苞的花还是娇嫩了一些，米开来没忍住痛哼了一声，又欲求不满地搂得更紧一些，粗暴的扩张让那个稚嫩的小嘴过于红肿和敏感，摩擦力带来物理上的炙热，化学上米开来早已被奔涌的肾上腺素抓挠地燥热不已，一瞬间他几乎快要忘记自己的目的，只求着男人再给他更多。</p><p>男人的阴茎早就在米开来哼哼唧唧的鼻音中充血膨胀起来，竖在两个人中间无处安置。中年男人把快要化成水的米开来丢到床上仰面摆好，米开来无意识地用脚尖勾了一下男人的大腿，男人趴下来压制着即将成年的孩子，眼睛盯着小男孩不安的大眼睛，嘴上轻声安抚着，硬起来的阴茎慢慢地蹭进了米开来的蜜穴里。第一次开拓的甬道热切而紧致，虽然米开来又在进入的瞬间因为疼痛哭叫了一声，但是重新开始不自知地急切吮吸的肠道还是让男人发出了一声舒服的喟叹，男人晃了晃试图进的更深一些，流浪中活下来的小孩子都很聪明，男孩已经在学着放松自己来让双方都舒服一点。男人缓慢地抽插了几下，满足地感受着长久未有的舒适。新雏儿或许还有些紧，也不那么有技巧，但是若有若无的生疏的讨好正是男人想要的，男人深吸了一口气，开始用力起来。男人的阴茎并不太大，普普通通的大小，但是前列腺被擦过、蹭过、碾过的感觉开始压制一切迅速上升起来，米开来控制不住地扭动着细瘦的腰，手紧紧地捏住了男人的胳膊，不知所措的双脚环住了男人的侧腰，顺着男人的节奏摇晃起来，迷迷糊糊地呻吟起来，他之前只用手草草解决一下，从没承受过这样复杂的性爱，酥酥麻麻的快感从下面窜到脑子里在这个单薄的身体里横冲直撞。过量的情绪像吹气球一样慢慢充斥着米开来，球皮紧绷着要破不破，男孩的小家伙儿也梗在两人中间硬的发疼，男孩只是被动地接受着全部，甚至没想到用手去抚慰一下。太多的疼痛，隐秘的羞耻，生硬而没顶的欢愉，强迫的不甘，悄然的期待。他没经历过这么多情绪，生存需要他隐藏起全部的情绪来保护自己，也没人教他怎么表达情绪，肉柱再一次撞上那块敏感的突起时，气球涨破了。而被情绪袭击的小男孩只是狠狠地打了个哆嗦，一下子失神地憋了口气，慢慢地呼出灼热的气息然后发出了一声憨笑。<br/>
“抱……抱我……papa……”<br/>
男人愣了一下，大概是想起了家中的半大不小的儿子，贴过去亲了亲男孩失焦的眼睛，一路亲到还浅浅勾着的嘴角，牙齿碾磨吮吸着着男孩在激烈性事中充血红润的嘴唇，动作也温柔下来，开始动手抚慰米开来陷入不应期而软下去的阴茎，用手上的老茧磨蹭着小家伙湿的一塌糊涂的头部，舔掉了男孩眼角滑落的泪珠。</p><p>第一次绵长的不应期让米开来有时间收拾一下自己一团糟的脑子，米开来习惯了疼痛也习惯了快感，他又重新记起了自己来的目的，开始期待着男人结束后给他的钞票，让他能够买包大的饱餐一顿。这场性事中多少有些不情愿的因素在，愉悦和强迫掺杂在一起涌进昏昏沉沉的大脑，他开始怀念吸毒带来的纯粹快乐，那是唯一属于他自己的快乐，被抽插填满的奇妙的快感让他昏昏沉沉的快乐，但是却不受自己控制，他不知道什么时候上面那个男人会进入自己的身体强迫他进入高潮，所以他只是怀念着自己的小快乐，躲在没人的地方自得自乐，自生自灭。</p><p>短暂的不应期并没有让小婊子失去实用价值，甚至兴致回归后的身体更加湿软诱人，彻底扩张的稚嫩肠道迷人极了，付钱的卖家当然不会放过这个好机会，这是难得的好东西，男人变着花样地戏耍他。男人拍拍他的屁股让他背对自己跪坐上来，掰开他的本就瘦弱的屁股毫不留情地进得更深，揉捏着米开来的小家伙儿让他在怪异的不适中勃起高潮甚至尿了出来。米开来全身都红透了，又因为营养不良的苍白而显得柔和的粉红，他双腿打着颤呜呜咽咽地哭着，没变完声的嗓子发出尖锐而拐着弯儿的声音，腰塌软得一塌糊涂，想逃离一点又使不上力气，残酷的性爱让他耗尽了短暂一生中的所有承受能力。男人一手抓着米开来因为难受而胡乱挥舞的手反剪到背后顺着脊椎摸索，一手从后面揉捏着男孩并不饱满的胸脯，亲吻着骨骼凸起的后背，轻轻吮吸着单薄而颤抖的后脖颈。男人用舌尖轻轻舔着男孩滚烫的耳珠，咬着男孩的鬓角操他，男人骂他“小淫种”、“小荡妇”、“天生拿来操的玩意儿”，米开来难受地扭动着，哽着哭腔说“我不……啊～！”粗暴的顶撞撞碎了后半句，只叹出了一句娇喘，男人笑了笑更用力地操弄起来，米开来被插在阴茎上被顶得几乎弹起来又无处可去，只能咬着嘴唇委屈地小声哭叫着承受。过分的快感和痛苦夹杂着羞耻让米开来想叫停这场交易，但是没人会怜惜一个卖屁股换零食的小婊子，米开来还是被狠狠地操透了，他整个人都在疼痛中攀爬，像被钉在十字架上的圣子，承受着苦痛，又怀抱着巨大的期望。他的生活没有什么可以过多期待的，只有昂贵液体注进身体时病态的刺激，男人用微凉的液体灌满米开来的时候米开来也再一次到达了高潮，周遭只有爆炸的嗡鸣和眼前炫目的白光，他在这场肮脏的性事中昂起头，眼神虔诚，嘴微微张开，喉咙里咕哝着听不清的呓语一样的声音，他到底还是个孩子，盯着虚空中的糖果挪不开眼，只等着一切结束后被塞进嘴里的甜蜜。</p><p>好在男人急着回家应对妻子所以玩了一个多小时就解放了米开来，米开来趴在床上连气都喘不匀，身上又烫又麻，后穴被玩弄地乱七八糟合不上小嘴。男人舔了舔嘴还是决定放过这个迷人的小猎物早些回家，戏弄地亲了下被揉捏的红肿发烫的小屁股，在桌上拍下了张整的说了几句什么就走了。米开来大脑放空地趴在床上困倦地闭了闭眼，脑子里嗡嗡作响，但想起来自己的生日礼物还是硬撑着坐了起来，简单清理了一下自己。米开来拿起桌子上的钱只是疲倦地眨了眨眼，自嘲地笑了笑，开始规划今晚的单人狂欢夜。</p><p>拿到货回到桥洞之后米开来就急不可耐地给自己来了一针，他比往常多用了一点来庆祝自己的成年。缩瞳的时候他只能盯着桥洞砖石框住的那片夜空，就像小时候母亲指着不知名的星星给他看然后哄他入睡一样，星星开始变得模糊而刺眼，米开来知道，属于自己的快乐到来了。他慢慢摸着粗糙的地面躺平，随着眩晕放松自己，心跳沉重而快速，身体的酸痛远去，只有空空如也的神经在缓慢抽搐。他在极致的欢乐中哼笑几声蜷在一起，又脖颈向后梗着，大张着嘴皱眉，呼出不均匀的潮湿冷气，他冷得发抖，也快乐得发抖，又觉得血液在身体四处逃窜时周身有猝不及防的疼痛。桥洞出生的小老鼠也死在桥洞，一生唯一的继承物就只是这个不属于它的桥洞，米开来沉沉地坠入混沌里，仿佛一生的挣扎都是为了陷入更深的混沌。</p><p>教堂里吊起的钟微不可见地晃了一下，沉沉闷闷地将十二点的震动传到小镇的四面八方，小猫儿的瞳孔散大，桥洞框住的星星全部都在眼睛里了。



</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>